I WON'T Say I'm In Love! Or Will I?
by Lone Stranger
Summary: Oneshot. Hermione tags along with the Gryffindor quidditch team for another normal practice session. But she gets more than she bargained for. R&R. by Lone


**A/N:** ok due to classified reasons i am forced to break down my original fanfic "What Is This Feeling". But please still show your support and review this one and my others. - Lone

**Disclaimer:** blah blah don't own anything copyrighted blah blah blah

* * *

**  
**

She walked with her friends to the quidditch pitch and trudged up the tower. Today the Gryffindors had the quidditch pitch for their practice and Hermione was invited to watch. The boys had offered to fly her up there to save her the walk. But there was no way she would get on a stick more than a hundred feet up in the air. 

In three words: She _hated_ flying.

Now our bushy character scribbled away on her parchment. Despite the shouts from the team and occasional whizzing by, Hermione completed all her work with thirty minutes to spare.

Glancing around, she couldn't help but look around for Harry. Of course he was practicing his seeking skills so he could be anywhere. Hermione was just about to look over the edge when Harry's blurred figure zoomed up from the ground. "Ahah! Gotcha, you little bugger!"

Harry levitated to Hermione and smiled. "Oops didn't mean to frighten you. Did you finish yet?"

"Yep I'm doing some light reading now."

Harry chuckled remembering Hermione's point of view on 'light reading'. He released the snitch and waited for it to become a tiny speck. "Well I'll be off now. There are only 20 minutes left now if you want to know."

Hermione couldn't help letting her eyes following his retreating broom. Something was wrong with her. There was another feeling to be felt now. A feeling she had only felt once before.

"Is he yours sweetie?" A voice called out to her. Hermione frantically looked about to find the source of the voice.

"Who was that?"

"We're in the book honey." Another voice sounded.

Hermione looked down to see not one, but seven faces staring up at her. "Who are you?"

"We're the muses. Ancient voices of song." (They're kind of like the ones in Hercules)

"Who was that charming young man?" one of the women was in her mid-twenties.

"He's my friend Harry." Hermione answered. She felt mildly stupid talking to a book.

"Oh I love young love!" this time it was on of the younger women. She giggled while Hermione blushed. "You two would make a lovely couple!"

"NO, no, no! I don't like him that way." Hermione stuttered. _She was being embarrassed by dead people… in a book._

"Why don't you give it a try sweetie?" the older one asked. She didn't mean to be like that. She was just curious.

Hermione sighed and began to explain in melody. "If there's prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that." The thought of her fourth year sweetheart, Viktor Krum flashed in her head. A long distance relationship wasn't the best idea after all. "No boy is worth the aggravation. It's ancient history, been there, done that!"

The muses however, thought differently. "Who'd you think you're kidding? He's the Earth and Heaven to you. Try to keep it hidden? Honey, we can see right through you!"

"Oh nooo!" Hermione shook her head in disagreement.

"Girl you can't conceal it! We know how you're feeling, who you're thinking of!" the muses were truly enjoying themselves. What Hermione didn't know was that they were the voices of love. And you cannot resist love.

Yet Hermione did her best. "No chance! No way! I won't say it! No, NO."

"You swoon. You sigh. Why deny it? Oh…" A conversing with people was so fun for them.

"It's too cliché I won't say I'm in love." Hermione just realized how loud she was and quickly lowered her volume.

The muses just sighed and sang in a mysterious way. The head girl sighed. "I thought my heart had learned its lesson. It feels so good when you start out.

The muses smile at each other. That is, until Hermione snapped back into reality. "My head is screaming get a grip, girl! Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!"

"You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling! Darling we're not buying! Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling." Never had they had to convince a person so much. Usually it only took a few words. But this girl was different and they knew it. "Face it like a grown up! When you going to own up that you got, got, got it baaaad!"

Hermione couldn't take it. She raised her voice (odd as it seems) to the book. "No chance! No way! I won't say it. No, NO!" despite her efforts, she was smiling during the whole songfest.

One of the muses spoke up, "Give up, give in! Check the grin, you're in love!"

"This scene won't play. I won't say I'm in love!" Hermione sang her heart out. It was fortunate the team was on the other side of the pitch where a strong wind had picked up.

She didn't even hear the muses argue, "You're doing flips, read our lips: YOU'RE IN LOVE!"

'_They're crazy!'_ Hermione thought as she sang, "You're way off base, I won't say it!"

"She won't say it, no!"

"GET OFF my case I won't say it!" Hermione blushed enough to make Ron proud.

"Child, don't be proud. It's okay, you're in love." The voices grew calmer as realization dawned on Hermione.

"Ohh…" she sighed in overwhelmed feelings. "At least out loud… I won't say I'm in… Love."

Contented with their work, the muses sighed in relief and pure joy.

* * *

**A/N:** here's another portion of my beloved story. please review. i love you all - Lone  



End file.
